I LOVE YOU ?
by tataruka0588
Summary: Sakura bertemu cowok cakep... / kau kenal dia.. sakura../ sampai jumpa di kelas..HARUNO-san../ kita bertemu lagi kan.. sepertinya kita memang berjodoh../ hee.e...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: my new class

Pagi hari telah tiba di awali dengan munculnya sang matahari di sudut timur membiaskan sinarnya yg terang ke sebagian wilayah dunia,udara yg dingin kini mulai menghangat dan burung-burung kecil yg tadinya malu keluar ,kini dengan senangnya berkicau bersahutan turut serta meramaikan suasana di pagi ini. Pagi yg cerah untuk mengawali kegiatan hari ini.

**Konoha High School **kini mulai tampak lenggang,suara murid-murid yg tadi meramaikan suasana kini tidak terdengar karena suara bel yg berkumandang sejak lima belas menit lalu sepertinya memaksa mereka untuk masuk kelas seorang gadis berambut pink berseragam KHS berlarian di koridor sekolah,dari caranya berlari tampaknya dia sedang terburu-buru keringatnya membajiri dahinya yg..err ..lumayan lebar ,sangking cepatnya lari sampai-sampai tak lihat arah depan dan akhirnya?

BRUUGGHH…..

" Aduuhh… !" gadis itu jatuh terduduk memegangi dahinya yg terbentur ,sepertinya karena terburu-buru dia tak melihat ada tikungan dan akhirnya tembok pun di tabraknya (*ha..ha.. dia bodoh ya tembok kq di tabrak# author nongol*)

" Kau tidak apa-apa " tanya seorang anak laki laki berambut merah yg kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian dan sepertinya melihat semua kejadian tadi dari awal hingga akhir dan tentu saja sambil menahan tawa.

" kau tidak liat ..aku sedang kesakitan ..apa.. " omel gadis berambut pink itu sambil meringis menahan sakit dan malu setemgah mati sedangkan dahinya yg terbentur kini sudah membengkak besar.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan ada yg berlari menghampiri mereka atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri si gadis pink,seorang gadis cantik berambut kuning pucat bermata biru terang itu terlihat khawatir dengan temannya yg duduk di lantai dengan wajah tampak kesakitan.

" Ne… **Sakura-chan **kau kenapa… ahh… jidatmu kenapa monyong seperti itu." Gadis kuning itu terlihatan khawatir tapi juga kini mulai tertawa melihat dahi sahabatnya yg semakin bertambah aneh saja dan tidak mencoba menolong gadis pink itu berdiri.

" Diamlah.._pig.. _aku tadi terburu-buru jadi tidak lihat depan jadinya aku menabrak tembok." Si gadis pink yg dipanggil Sakura atau lebih lengkapnya **HARUNO SAKURA **itu terlihat kecewa dengan sahabatnya yg mulai tertawa lebar,sementara anak laki-laki yg sejak tadi melihat dua gadis yg bersitegang itu sudah tidak tertawa kini mulai mencoba melerai mereka.

" Maaf ..sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja.." ucap anak laki laki tadi kepada sakura tampak khawatir dengan gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah sakura menolongnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa… dan terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" jawab sakura sambil meredam emosinya sementara gadis kuning tadi yg ternyata bernama Yamanaka Ino mulai berhenti tertawa.

" Baiklah kalau begitu… jika kau bilang tidak apa-apa ..aku pergi dulu.. sampai jumpa di kelas … sebaiknya lain kali jangan berlarian di koridor … dan juga semoga cepat sembuh..**Haruno-san." Ucap anak laki-laki itu ** memukul pelan dahi sakura sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka yg terdiam kaget.

" Kenapa dia tahu namamu ? Tanya ino kepada sakura yg juga tampak bingung.

" Entahlah ..biarkan saja aku tidak kenal dengannya." Sakura meninggalkan ino sambil berlari menuju kelasnya yg baru .

Siapa anak laki-laki itu?sepertinya mengenal

BERSAMBUNG

Hai..hai minna-san….

Ini fic pertamaku tolong kasih saran dong … jika ada salah kata mohon maaf.. aku baru belajar… aku tunggu saran kalian! (^_^)

(A/n: buat MERISCHINTYA97 arigatou gozaimasu udah ngajarin aku.. ..he ^-^ )


	2. Chapter 2

diclamer: pinjem karakter om kishi

Chapter 2:

_Tap…tap..tap…_

Dua orang gadis berjalan terburu-buru di area gedung sekolah, derap langkah mereka terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah yg sepi, sesekali mereka terlihat berlari saling mendahului dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan pintu salah satu ruang kelas.

"Ino.. kita bolos saja.. yuk.. aku malas masuk kelas.'' ucap gadis berambut pink.

''_baka.._ini awal semester kau ingin di skors gara-gara membolos..sudah ayo masuk."

_Sreekkk.._

_S_uara pintu ruang di geser membuat seluruh penghuni kelas melihat arah pintu, sementara sang guru berdiri yg di depan kelas memasang wajah kesal karena acara perkenalannya sudah di ganggu.

" Ano… maaf .. Sensei… kami terlambat ." Ino dan Sakura memasuki ruang kelas dengan gugup.

" Hmm….kenapa kalian sampai terlambat.. katakan alasannya?"

" Kami tadi pergi ke UKS dulu untuk mengobati dahi Sakura yg terbentur ." Ino tampak kebingungan dalam memberi alasan,sementara perhatian sang guru kini memperhatikan dahi gadis pink di depannya.

" Baiklah .. kalian boleh duduk." sang guru mempersilahkan mereka duduk lalu mulai mengulangi penjelasannya lagi."Aku ulangi …perkenalkan namaku **Kurenai Yuuhi**mulai sekarang yg jadi wali kelas kalian adalah aku ..jadi mohon bantuannya."

**Sakura POV**

Untung saja saja _sensei _tidak marah, kalau tadi aku di hukum kan bisa tambah malu, cukup tadi pagi saja aku merasa malu. tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa si merah itu bilang sampai jumpa di kelas, apa dia tahu di mana kelas ku.  
Semoga saja aku tidak sekelas dengannya.

_Nyut..nyut..nyut .._ kepalaku sakit sekali.. kenapa aku tadi minta obat pada Shizune-_sensei_.

Sakura merasa ada yg menyetuh lengannya,membuat dia sadar dari lamunannya.

**End Sakura POV**

" Ne… Saku kenapa kau diam saja..kau tidak mendengarkanku ya." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sepertinya sejak tadi Sakura mengacuhkannya.

" Hmm.. ada apa?"

"Benarkan kan ..kau mengacuhkanku…."

"Gomen ne.. memang ada apa Ino."

"Anak laki-laki di sebelahmu!" Ino menunjuk kearah samping Sakura "Bukannya dia yg tadi pagi melihatmu menabrak tembok."

Sakura reflex menoleh ke sampingnya mengikuti arah telunjuk sahabatnya seketika itu wajah Sakura berubah pucat, dia langsung berdiri dan berteriak.

"hiee…kenapa kau ada disini..kau mengikutiku ya!'' Sakura berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak laki-laki berambut merah di sebelah bangkunya.

"_ehem…_ ada masalah HA-RU-NO!" eapat sudut siku muncul di dahi Kurenai-sensei.

"Gomen ne ..Kurenai-sensei… tidak ada masalah..he..he.'' Sakura menampilkan cengingarannya sambil menggaruk pipinya, sepertinya dia tidak sadar suaranya barusan membuat seisi kelas menatap heran kearahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berdiri dan berteriak… kau ada masalah dengan Akasuna!''

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan Akasu…!" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya lalu memasang wajah bingungnya."Gomen ne..Akasuna itu siapa?''

Seisi kelas yg tadinya tegang kini jadi ramai karena kata-kata Sakura barusan. sementara KUrenai mulai emosi pada anak didiknya ini.

"Akasuna cepat perkenalkan dirimu secara khusus pada Haruno" teriak Kurenai membuat seisi kelas menutup telinganya.

"Ha..i …sensei.." Anak laki-laki yg dipanggil Akasuna langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah sakura yg masih berdiri, mereka kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan lalu Akasuna mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sakura.

"ne… kita bertemu lagi kan Haruno,dan perkenalkan namaku Akasuna Sasori.. dan aku tidak mengikutimu ini memang kelasku." Sakura terdiam sambil menerima uluran tangan Sasori sambil menunduk malu..

**Sasori POV**

Aku tak menyangka dia akan kaget dan langsung berteriak sekeras itu seperti melihat hantu saja lalu apa maksudnya mengikuti, memangnya aku kurang kerjaan mengikuti gadis berambut aneh seperti dia, Tapi lucu juga melihat tingkah nya sepertinya aku mendapat hiburan di kelas baru ini.

"**Haruno sakura." **Gumam Sasori lirih tapi sepertinya Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sakura langsung melihat kearah Sasori yg tersenyum ," apa-apaan senyumnya itu..menyebalkan." batin Sakura yg melangkah kembali ke bangkunya

**END Sasori POv**

_Teng..teng…teng_

Bunyi lonceng menggema ke seluruh area sekolah , murid-murid yg tadinya malas-malas'an kini bersemangat merapikan buku dan tas masing-masing, tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Baiklah,cukup sampai disini pertemuannya..besok kitakan memulai pelajaran... dan kalian..Haruno.. Yamanaka.. jangan terlambat lagi."

"Hai.. sensei." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Ino..aku ada urusan…aku duluan ya.._jaaa." _Sakura melesat keluar kelas meninggalkan Ino yg heran melihatnya

"Kenapa lagi..dia." Batin Ino bingung.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari di koridor sekolah melewati murid-murid KHS yg masih berkerumun di sekitar koridor, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti dan langsung putar balik kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ah.. kenapa aku harus takut melihatnya..sebaiknya aku bicara baik-baik dengannya..semoga dia masih ada di kelas." Batin sakura di sela-sela berlarinya.

Sakura sampai di kelas dan langsung mengedarkan menemukan orang yg di tuju dia langsung mendekatinya.

"Ne...Sakura kenapa kau kembali?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura yg berlari ke arah Akasuna, sepertinya dia di acuhkan lagi oleh sahabat pinknya.

"Gomen…Akasuna-san …aku ingin bicara!"

"Ada apa ..dahimu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Sasori memasang wajah khawatir dan penasaran kearah gadis pink itu.

"Ini soal yg tadi pagi… tolong jangan ceritakan ke siapapun." SAsori terlihat bingung oleh kata-kata Sakura tp sepertinya detik berikutnya dia tersenyum mulai mengerti arah pembicaran Sakura.

"Soal kau yg menabrabrak tem..mph." Sakura refleks menutup mulut Sasori dengan tangannya, sementara Ino yg melihat mereka berdua cuma terkaget-kaget melihat Sakura menutup mulut Sasori.

"_Baka…_ bukannya aku bilang untuk merahasiakannya… kenapa kau malah teriak –teriak."

"Gomen ne…memangnya kenapa..kau malu."

"tentu saja..jadi aku mohon tolong rahasiakan." Sakura memasang wajah melas kearah sasori

"Boleh saja… tapi.." Sasori menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi..apa?" Sakura bertambah bingung melihat tingkah orang di depannya yg tiba-tiba tersenyum.

" Tapi ada syaratnya!'' Sasori tersenyum jahil kearah Sakura.

"Syarat…" Sakura tidak percaya apa yg dia dengar, kenapa harus ada persyaratannya.

"yup... harus ada syaratnya."

"Lalu apa syaratnya...dan kenapa harus ada syaratnya sih!"

"aku ingin..kau.!" Sasori mencondongkan badannya ke arah sakura.

"Mau apa kau?" Sakura mundur selangkah menjauhi Sasori sambil menutupi pipinya yg mulai memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah.. jangan-jangan kau berpikir tadi aku ingin menciummu ya..he..he." Sasori menyeringai jahil.

"Bukan..ahh.. sudah cepat katakan syaratnya!"

"Tenang saja..aku tak meminta yg aneh-aneh..aku cuma ingin kau memanggil namaku."

"Cuma itu.. baiklah.. Aka.." SAkura berhenti bicara karena Sasori sudah meletakan jari telunjuk ke bibir SAkura.

"Bukan nama keluarga..tapi namaku sendiri!" protes Sasori

"Sa..sori."

"Sedikit lagi.. kau harus menyertai _kun _di akhirnya." Sasori menatap Sakura ,hazel bertemu emerald dan tentu saja Sakura jadi salah tingkah di tatap seperti itu, pipinya jadi semakin merah saja.

"Kenapa.. harus?" Sakura berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Kau tidak mau.. teman-teman tadi pagi ..hmp..." Sakura kembali menutup mulut sasori.

"Sudah..Sakura.. turuti saja syaratnya Akasuna-san..he..he." Ino yg sedari melihat mereka kini ikut bicara, tentu saja sambil menahan tawa melihat teman pinknya yg merona.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini... hahh..baiklah... akan kuturuti..." Sakura menghirup napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya.

"Sa..sori kun." Sakura menutup wajahnya yg merona dengan tangannya, sementara Ino sudah tertawa lebar.

"awas..kau _pig."_ batin sakura melihat Ino.

"Baiklah.. mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku seperti itu.. kalau tidak aku akan cerita ke teman-teman.'' Sasori tersenyum manis ke arah sakura.

" hei..Sasori ..ayo pulang." salah seorang murid laki-laki berteriak.

" Aku pulang dulu... _jaa..ne.._Sakura-chan." Sasori melangkah pergi sambil menepuk pelan kepala sakura.

Sakura terdiam kaget sambil memegang dadanya yg berdebar-debar.

"Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini." batin Sakura sambil menutupi wajhnya.

** Bersambung**

**Hai..minna-san..**

**Aku nongol lagi… sepertinya fict ku yg chapter pertama payah banget..ya..**

**Hiks..hiks aku yg bikin sendiri aja bingung …kenapa judul dan jalan ceritanya ga sama..**

**tapi sudah terlanjur ku publish ... yaahhh... Akhirnya ku putuskan ga ku kasih judul lagi... takutnya salah lagi...  
**

**dan kalau ada kesalahan..lg ..tolong di maap kan... (T-T)**

**OH..yaa… tolong kasih saran lagi yaa…**

**Riyuki18;**** makasih atas sarannya..he..he yg chp kemarin emang kecepetan kq.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : pinjem karakter nya om Masashi**

**.**

**.**

**. selamat membaca(^_^)  
**

Chapter :3

_Drtt…drrtt..drrt_

Sakura tampak malas meraih handphone pinknya yg bergetar sejak tadi , apalagi setelah melihat layar tertera nama yg tidak asing lagi baginya,nama orang yg tadi siang menjahilinya .

"M_oshi-moshi."_

"_ah.._ Sakura apa kabar.. kau baik-baik saja kan?" suara sesorang yg di seberang sana.

"Hmm.. mau apa kau menelpon ku .. malam-malam begini." Jawab Sakura dengan dingin.

"ne.. kau masih marah padaku .. gomen.. Sakura!"

"Nona Yamanaka… kau tahu kan kalau aku tak bisa sembarangan memanggil nama orang… tp kenapa kau malah membantunya menjahiliku." suara Sakura meninggi pertanda emosinya tersulut.

"Gomen ne… habisnya sudah lama aku tak melihat wajah meronamu.. jadi aku dukung saja syarat dari Akasuna..he..he." tawa Ino tiba-tiba, sementara Sakura sudah menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Baiklah..aku janji ..besok akan ku traktir sebagai permintaan maafku!"

"Hmm.. ingat janjimu .. besok kau harus memuaskan perut ku."

"eh..ngomong-ngomong Sakura..sepertinya Akasuna-san tertarik padamu."

"Jangan asal bicara.. tidak mungkin kan seorang yg popular seperti Akasuna .bisa tertarik padaku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau.. kalau sasori salah satu siswa popular..jangan-jangan kau sudah menyelidikinya..ya."

"Haah..memangnya siapa yg tadi siang ..mengajakku bergosip soal sasori-kun di taman belakang." Sakura menghela napas mendengar sahabatnya menuduh seenaknya.

"Buktinya.. tadi dia menyuruhmu memanggil namanya..dan sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa memanggil sasori-kun.. " Ino mencoba menggoda sakura yg tadi kecolongan memanggil sasori-kun.

"Bu..bukan begitu.. _pig.. _dia cuma mau menjahiliku saja!"

"Kurasa tidak begitu.. tp ya sudahlah.. yg penting kau sudah ada kemajuan dengan sasori." Ino tertawa kecil di seberang sana,tp sepertinya Sakura tidak menyukai pernyataan kalimat dari sahabatnya.

"Ya sudahlah.. aku mau tidur dulu." Sakura cepat-cepat menyudahi pembicaraan lewat teleponnya, jika tidak sudah di pastikan Ino akan mengajaknya begadang di telepon.

" Iya.. tp sebelum itu aku ingin bertannya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah melupakannya?"

"Apa maksudmu..?" Sakura sebenarnya tau maksud Ino, tp sepertinya dia berpura-pura berlagak tidak tau.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura.. maksudku itu soal si uchiha.. kau sudah melupankannya kan.. ingat dia sudah menolakmu mentah-mentah… Sakura-chan." Ino bicara panjang lebar tp sepertinya sakura hanya diam tak menyahut sama sekali.

" ah..huaahh.. aku ngantuk sekali..kita lanjutkan besok saja.. _daahh.."_

Sambungan telepon pun berhenti, meninggalkan tanda tanya di benak gadis yamanaka tp sepertinya tak berapa lama dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau belum bisa melupakannya ya.. Sakura padahal ini sudah 2 tahun berlalu." Gumam ino lirih sambil menuju ranjangnya, sementara itu di lain tempat Sakura sedang memandangi foto sekelompok anak memakai baju seragam tp tujuan pandangan Sakura hanya tertuju pada seseorang saja, anak laki-laki berambut emo berwarna hitam kebiruan.

"Aku tau Ino.. dia sudah menolakku.. tp apa kau tahu cinta pertama itu ..sulit di lupakan.. sampai ada cinta baru yg menggantikannya." Sakura terdiam sambil menutup mata, sampai tiba-tiba dia mengingat seseorang..ya.. seseorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bermata hazel yg tadi siang menjahilinya.

"Tidak..tidak .. kenapa aku malah ingat orang itu.. tidak mungkin kan aku menyukainya.. sakura bodoh.. kau pasti sudah mengantuk..he..he." sakura tertawa sendiri seperti orang aneh.

"Sasori-kun.. apa benar ..aku menyukaimu?" Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk memulai masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

Musim semi telah tiba, pohon-pohon plum dan sakura mulai memunculkan kuncup-kuncup bunganya, udara hangat kini mulai mengalir di konoha city..membuat semua makhluk hidup bersemangat menyambut awal hari ini.

Seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang memasuki pelataran **KHS**, wajahnya tampak lesu lalu rambutnya di sisir tak rapi dan cara berjalannya menyeret-nyeret kaki seperti tak ada semangat hidup saja, setelah sampai di kelas dia langsung duduk sambil menopang dagu.. aura suram muncul di sekitarnya.

"_ohayou.._Sakura ..eh.. kau kenapa.. seperti orang kurang tidur saja!" Ino tampak khawatir dengan sahabat pinknya yg kurang perfect di pagi ini padahl biasanya dia selalu rapi.

"Mana bisa aku bilang ..kalau aku memikirkan si merah itu sampai pagi..bisa-bisa aku di jahilinya terus lebih baik aku berbohong saja." batin sakura

"eh..kemarin aku begadang menyiapkan buku pelajaran." sakura menutup mata sambil menjelaskan pada Ino.

"Mau kuantar ke toilet ..penampilanmu benar-benar payah pagi ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..tenang sa..." Sakura membuka mata, saat merasakan sentuhan dingin di dahinya dan ternyata bukan tangan Ino melainkan tangan Sasori yg ternyata sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau.. apa yg kau lakukan!" Sakura memundurkan kepalanya saat tersadar kalau wajahnya dan wajah Sasori jaraknya hanya 10 centi saja, dan tentu saja langsung ada semburat merah di pipi Sakura yg putih.

"Sakura-chan ..kau sakit ya.. kenapa wajahmu merah dan tidak bersemangat?" Sasori terlihat khawatir setelah melihat wajah Sakura yg memerah.. hei.. bukannya itu karena sakura malu!

"Tenang saja..Akasuna-san.. sakura itu tidak bisa sakit semudah itu.. kemarin dia begadang makanya wajahnya suram seperti itu." sahut Ino.

"hmm.. begadang ..jangan-jangan kau memikirkanku ya.. ." Sasori menampilkan senyum manis di wajah _babyface_nya, wajah Sakura dan Ino langsung memerah seketika.

"tepat." batin sakura

"hah.. apa maksudmu.. untuk apa aku begadang memikirkanmu ..seperti kurang kerjaan saja." jawab sakura sambil melihat kearah lain menyembunyikan wajahnya yg memerah dan debaran jantungnya.

"Begitu ya." Sasori tetap tersenyum kearah sakura.

_teng..teng..teng_

Jam pelajaran pun di mulai dengan tenang dan damai tanpa ada keterlambatan dan suara ramai, sampai jam pulang pun tiba.

"ne.. Sakura jadi mengantarku membeli buku kan."

"hmm.. aku juga mau membeli beberapa komik.. ayo.'' Sakura dan Ino berjalan di area perbelanjaan,tujuan mereka toko buku.

.

.

_bruukk..._

"itaii.." Sakura memegangi hidungnya sepertinya dia tak sengaja menabrak orang. "ano..sumimasen."

"hmm..kau itu memang punya hobi menabrak orang ya."

"Sasori-kun.. kenapa aku selalu ketemu kamu sih."

"benarkah.. sepertinya kita memang berjodoh kan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sementara di pintu masuk ada segerombol anak sekolahan yg juga memasuki toko buku, dari seragamnya sepertinya mereka murid sekolah terkenal di kota Konoha. Tiga orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan.

"hei.. teme .. buku yg kau cari ada disini." teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik kepada temannya yg berambut emo biru kehitaman.

"_ano.._Naruto-kun ..itu bukannya..Ino-chan." gadis berambut indigo di samping pemuda kuning jabrik itu menunjuk seorang gadis di depannya.

"Kau benar Hinata-chan.. hai..Ino..." pemuda yg bernama Naruto itu berteriak memanggil Ino, sementara yg di panggil pun menoleh.

"ah ..teman-teman.. apa kabar.. sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ino berlari ke arah teman-temannya yg tadi.

"Hai..Ino-chan ..apa kabar juga.. kau sedang apa disini.. dengan siapa." Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah pucat berambut hitam tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yang jelas aku kesini bukan untuk membeli ramen.. dan aku kesini bersama Sakura." jawab ino ketus.

"_ano.._ be-benarkah Sa-sakura-chan disini." gadis berambut indigo yg tadi di panggil Hinata bicara dengan gugup.

"Hinata kau tetap bicara terputus-putus begitu. apa karena ada naruto di dekatmu.. sakura sedang memilih buku dengan saso-." ino terdiam melihat Sakura sedang bersama Sasori berjalan ke arah mereka, sementara Hinata yg di sindir tadi langsung menunduk karena wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kebetulan sekali.. disini ada uchiha dan sekarang sakura sedang berbicara mesra dengan sasori." batin ino sambil melirik anak laki-laki berambut emo yg sejak tadi diam.

"ah.. kalian ..apa kabar?" Sakura berlari dan langsung memeluk teman-temannya, tapi tentu saja hanya hinata yg perempuan.

"Ka-kami baik-baik saja.. Sakura-chan..." Hinata tampak senang bertemu dengan teman pinknya yg memang sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu sejak lulus SMP.

"Sakura-chan.. kau tidak mau mengenalkan ku." Sasori tersenyum manis kearah Sakura.

Akhirnya setelah selesei membeli buku,acara perkenalan mereka pun di lanjutkan di salah satu cafe langganan mereka sejak dulu.

"ne ..jadi kau yg bernama Sakura-chan.. kau pasti belum mengenalku.. namaku Fuuma Sasame.. wah Sakura-chan memang manis dan ceria ya." ucap Seorang gadis yg sejak tadi berdiri sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke sejak tadi,yg memang asing bagi Sakura.

"Siapa.. kenapa semesra itu dengan Sasuke-kun." batin Sakura sambil tersenyum di paksakan, Sasori yg merasa ada yg tidak beres dengan Sakura yg diam sejak tadi akhirnya berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"ne.. apakah kami boleh pergi sekarang?" Sasori bicara pada teman-teman barunya sedangkan Sakura cuma diam bingung melihat tangannya yg di gengga, Ino yg mengerti maksud Sasori yg ingin membawa pergi Sakura akhirnya ikut membantu.

"Kalian mau kencan ya.. baiklah pergi sana." Ino mendorong Sakura hingga menubruk dada sasori.

"tapi Ino!"

"Sudah pergi sana.. nanti biar aku di antar Sai.. kau mau mengantarku kan Sai." Ino bicara pada Sai yg di jawab anggukan.

"Gara-gara Sasuke..ya." batin Naruto,Hinata dan SAi bersaman sambil melihat Sasuke yg sejak tadi bicara bisik-bisik dengan Sasame.

"Tidak apa-apa koq.. pergi saja Sakura-chan." naruto yg tumben bisa paham situasi ikut mengusir mereka pergi. "lagi pula kan kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Benar-benar pergi.. padahal aku ingin mengobrol dengan sakura-chan." Sasame menatap sedih Sakura, sedangkan onix Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, yg sepertinya ada rasa ketidak sukaan melihat Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Gomen ne..aku pergi dulu teman-teman." Sakura dan Sasori pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil tetap bertautan tangan dengan Sasori.

.

.

"Aku bodohkan..Sasori-kun." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, emeraldnya berkaca-kaca menatap hazel Sasori.

Sasori yg tidak tahan melihat Sakura yg sepertinya terluka langsung memeluknya erat, awalnya sakura menolak tp akhirnya terdiam sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa.. jika kau ingin menangis.. tenang saja.. aku ada di sini..Sakura-chan."

.

.

** Bersambung**

**hai..hai.. minna-san..**

**ketemu lagi...di chapter 3 he..he.. (^_^) hadugh capek banget juga buat ngetik sebanyak ini..**

**semoga ada yg suka dengan fict g aku buat... **

**ehh.. jangan lupa kasih kritik dan sarannya... ARIGATOU...**

**to : Hanazono yuri & Akbar123 thanks udah mereview.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : pinjam karakternya om Masashi..

.

.

Selamat membaca (*v*)

Chapter : 3

Suasana ramai kini menggema di area **KHS, ** saat ini semua murid-murid sedang menghabiskan jam istirahatnya, dan taman belakang sekolah merupakan tempat paling favorit, suasana yg teduh dan tenang karena banyaknya pohon yg di tanam itu yg menjadi alasan tempat ini jadi yg favorit, apalagi saat ini sedang musim semi.

Di salah satu area taman ,di bawah salah satu pohon ada dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut _pink_ dan _kuning_ sedang bersitegang, tepatnya hanya si gadis kuning yg berteriak sedang si gadis pink menutup telinga sambil memandang bosan.

"Apaaa… Sasuke uchiha mengirimmu sms!" seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat di ikat satu berteriak kencang.

"Hn."

''Dan dia mengajakmu ketemuan!" untuk kedua kalinya gadis kuning ini berteriak, apa dia tak sadar suaranya itu benar-benar mengganggu ketenangan.

"Hn."

''Dan kau mau saja di ajak ketemuan... demi **Kami**-sama .. _forhead_ .. apa kau sudah gila." teriakannya bukannya di kecilkan,tp malah semakin keras,sementara Sakura yg di teriaki cuma bias menutup telinga.

"hei.._pig_..apa kau tak bisa mengecilkan suaramu.. kenapa kau yg heboh." Sakura menatap Ino bosan.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar sudah gila... kau sudah lupa.. Uchiha itu sudah menyakitimu." Ino semakin emosi melihat Sakura yg hanya diam melihatnya.

"Aku tahu.. Ino.. karena itu ..aku hanya ingin tahu.. apa alasannya dia menghubungiku." Sakura mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Sakura, aku tak ingin lagi melihat sahabat baikku.. terluka ..karena si uchiha es itu." Ino memandang SAkura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih ..Ino.. aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura memeluk Ino yg menunduk sedih.

_**Flashback on..**_

"Arigatou.. Sasori-kun sudah mengantarku." Sakura menatap laki-laki di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"hmm.. kau tidak menyuruhku mampir ya." Laki-laki berambut merah itu membalas senyuman gadis pink itu.

"Sudah pulang sana." Sakura mendorong Sasori pergi.

"Kau kejam…" SAsori memandang Sakura sambil berpura-pura sedih di depan Sakura.

"ya sudah ..aku pulang dulu.. eh ..dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku.. _jaa ne.. _Sakura-chan." Sasori mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura lalu melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura.

Sementara Sakura terdiam melihat laki-laki merah di hadapannya semakin menjauh, yah.. saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah karena ulah Sasori pada rambutnya barusan.

_Drtt..drtt.. _

Sakura merasakan ada getaran di tasnya, sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya dia mengambil handphone dari tasnya sepertinya ada sms masuk. Dia pun langsung membacanya seketika itu langkahnya terhenti, wajahnya berekspresi kaget.

_**From: Sasuke-kun**_

_**HAi..!**_

Sakura mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya, sepertinya dia bingung harus bagaimana, akhirnya dia pun memutuskan tidak membalas sms dari sasuke, lalu dia pun masuk ke rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, langkahnya kembali terhenti saat merasakan handphoneya bergetar lagi dan akhirnya dia memutuskan membalas sms dari Uchiha sasuke.

_***From: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Sedang sibuk..kenapa tidak di balas.  
**_

_***To: Sasuke-kun**_

**Gomen**_** ne.. aku baru pulang.. ada apa?**_

_***From: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Pergi dengan si kalajengking merah itu.**_

_***To: Sasuke-kun**_

_**hei.. Dia punya nama.. namanya Akasuna Sasori.. bukannya tadi sudah kenalan.**_

Sakura memandang kesal layar handphonenya, dia tidak suka ada yg menghina temannya, karena sudah hampir setengah jam tak ada balasan sms SAkura memutuskan untuk pergi mandi, belum sempat dia menuju kamar, handphonenya bergetar lagi.

_***From: Sasuke-kun**_

_**hn.. Sepulang sekolah.. di café biasanya.. aku ingin ketemu.**_

_***To: Sasuke-kun**_

_**baiklah.. tapi ngomong-ngomong ada apa?**_

sms berhenti sampai di situ karena tak ada balasan dari sasuke, sedangkan Sakura teap kaget karena sms dari Sasuke, karena selama jadi temannya belum pernah sekalipun di ajak ketemuan oleh si bungsu Uchiha, tak di pungkiri Sakura sangat gembira .. sepertinya dia lupa sakit hatinya

_**Flashback off**_

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati.. kemarin aku bicara dengan Hinata soal sasuke dan sasame.. sepertinya hubungan mereka bukan sekedar teman biasa.. mereka terlihat mesra di sekolah."

"Arigatou ne.. kau memang teman yg paling baik." Sakura berpelukan dengan Ino, tanpa sadar murid-murid yg lain memandang aneh mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di sekitar area pertokoan, rambutnya yg panjang sepinggang berterbangan di hempas angin dan sepertinya dia tak peduli. Saat ini di d dslsm pikirannya hanya berfokus pertemuannya dengan sasuke, tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Sakura berhenti tepat di depan pintu cafe.. mengambil nafas sebentar lalu berjalan masuk, pandangan di edarkan ke seluruh ruangan cafe.. mencari seorang laki-laki dengan rambut ravennya.

''Sakura-chan.. sini-sini." Sakura terbelalak melihat siapa yg memanggilnya, seorang gadis berambut jingga panjang yg berdiri berteriak sambil melambai ke arahnya, sedangkan di sampingnya seorang laki-laki berambut raven duduk tenang.

"Hai.'' Sakura tampak gugup berjalan ke arah dua orang itu.

"Gomen ne.. karena aku tak punya nomor handphonemu.. jadi aku minta _sasuke-kun_ untuk mengirimimu sms .. minta ketemuan.. aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu." Sasame tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa.. jadi memangnya ada apa?" Sakura tersenyum terpaksa, saat ini hatinya terasa sakit setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sasame.

Mereka pun mengobrol panjang lebar, tepatnya hanya Sasame yg antusias bercerita macam-macam pada sakura, sedangkan sasuke cuma diam mendengarkan tp juga sesekali memprotes kata=kata sasame sambil tersenyum tipis, melihat itu sakura semakin sakit tanpa sadar dia memegang dadanya sambil menunduk.

"**Kami-sama, **_tolong.. aku sudah tidak kuat melihat keakraban mereka... aku tidak ingin menangis di depan mereka.. bantu aku keluar dari situasi ini.. aku mohon."_ batin sakura

_drtt...drrtt...drrt... _doa sakura terkabul. sepertinya ada telepon masuk.

"ah.. gomen .. sepertinya kaa-san menelepon." Sakura bangkit berdiri untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"sepertinya ..aku harus pergi ..kaa-san mencariku..jaa ..'' Sakura berlari meninggalkan cafe, sedangkan sasuke memperhatikan kepergian sakura sambil menatap bingung.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya , tak peduli dia sudah menabrak orang berapa kali saat ini yg di butuhkan hanya satu, tempat yg sepi jauh dari pandangan orang-orang, dia sudah tak kuat menahan air matanya yg terbendung sejak tadi, dia ingin mengeluarkan semua emosinya tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman yg sepi di pinggir kota.

sakura berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon besar lalu duduk di bawahnya, wajahnya menunduk dan air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi, rasa sakit di hatinya berusaha dia keluarkan , sampai dia merasakan ada sebuah tepukan di pundaknya.

"Sakura-chan.''

... **bersambung...**

**hai..hai.. minna-san..**

**aku muncul lagi.. maaf ya kalau di chapter 4 ini.. radak bingung...**

**soalnya... aku juga bingung... ..he (^-^) **

**ne..ne jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritiknya ya..**

**ARIGATOU...**

**to: akbar123 & theadora75 ... arigatou ne udah review ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer; pinjam karakternya om kishimoto.

.

.

.

chapter; 5

Sakura berlari kencang, dia tak peduli sudah berapa orang yg di tabraknya, yg saat ini di butuhkannya hanya tempat yg sepi, langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman di pinggir kota dan kini dia terduduk di bawah pohon besar, wajahnya menunduk menangis sesekali tangannya menghapus air mata yg mengalir di pipinya, sampai dia merasakan pundaknya di tepuk orang lalu dia pun mendongak menatap siapa yg menegurnya.

''Sakura-chan.''

''Ino.. Hinata... _hiks.._ _hiks.._tadi Sasuke.. _hiks.. _aku.. _hiks._.'' Sakura langsung memeluk kedua sahabat baiknya.

''Iya.. aku tau .. sebenarnya tadi aku dan hinata mengikutimu sepulang sekolah... sasuke.. memang keterlaluan kok.'' Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura yg menangis di pelukannya.

''Ti-tidak apa-apa..kok Sakura-chan... kami ada di sini kok... kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu.'' Hinata mengelus pelan rambut pink Sakura.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata menenangkan dari kedua sahabat baiknya, Sakura pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya meluapkan semua sakit hatinya, sedangkan kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa memeluknya mencoba menghibur walau mereka tau akan sulit.

''_Sakura.. kau pasti akan menemukan orang yg lebih baik lagi dari sasuke..''  
_

_._

_._

_._

_keesokan harinya_

_S_akura berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah suram, semua orang yg di lewatinya menatap heran ke arahnya padahal biasanya dia pasti akan tersenyum dan menyapa mereka di setiap pagi.

'' ohayou.. Ino.'' Sakura menyapa sahabat baiknya yg sudah datang lebih dulu, lalu duduk di kursinya .

''ohayou.. saku-ra.. eh.. kenapa kau sekolah.. seharusnya kau di rumah saja.''

''Aku tidak apa-apa... aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran.'' sakura tersenyum menatap ino, tapi sahabatnya itu tahu senyum nya itu sangat di paksakan.

lonceng sekolah pun berdentang, semua murid yg awalnya di berdiri di koridor kini berhamburan masuk ke kelas, menduduk i meja masing-masiing. Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan tenang sampai waktu istirahat pun tiba.( maaf ya... di skip time aja... ntar kalau di tulis puanjang banget..# plak)

"Ino, aku mau ke toilet sebentar.''

''Mau kutemani."

''eh.. tidak usah.''

"Hati-hati Sakura.'' Ino tampak khawatir melihat teman baiknya yg sedang tidak tampak baik-baik itu, sejak di mulai pelajaran tadi pagi, Sakura hanya bisa bengong dan lebih sering menghela nafas dari biasanya. sementara itu sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar, ada sepasang hazel yg memandangnya cemas sejak tadi pagi.

"ah... Yamanaka.. aku ingin bicara." seorang laki-laki berambut merah berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Ada apa... biar ku tebak.. pasti Sakura kan."

''hn.''

''Kebetulan sekali.. aku ingin minta tolong padamu.'' Ino pun mulai cerita panjang lebar soal pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke lalu sampai akhirnya sakura yg menangis di taman.

" Jadi begitu.. karena si uchiha.''

''Aku mohon.. Sasori.. tolong hibur Sakura.. aku yakin kau pasti bisa.'' Ino menatap sasori dengan wajah sedihnya.

**puk**_.._

''Tenang saja.. tak kau minta pun.. aku pasti akan menghibur Sakura.. aku tak ingin dia bersedih..'' Sasori menepuk pundak Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Di tempat lain Sakura tampak enggan kembali ke kelasnya, akhirnya dia pun lebih memilih berjalan ke taman belakang, untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya yg sedang kalut. Dia pun menuju sebuah pohon besar lalu duduk dibawahnya sambil memandang danau kecil di depannya, kepalanya dia senderkan di pohon sambil menutup mata menikmati hembusan angin.

"Anginnya sejuk ya.'' Suara seseorang memaksa sakura untuk membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arah sampingnya, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yg duduk di sampingnya sambil menutup mata, kepalanya pun ikut ia senderkan ke pohon.

''...''

''Kau kenapa?'' Sasori membuka mata hazelnya lalu menengok gadis di sampingnya yg terdiam sejak tadi.

''...''

''_Hey,_ Sakura kau tidak pingsankan .. kenapa kau diam saja.''

''JIka kau kesini hanya untuk menggangguku, sebaiknya pergi saja .. aku sedang _bad mood."_

''_hah.._kau ini kenapa jawabanmu dingin sekali sih.'' Sasori berdiri berjalan kearah danau sambil merentangkan tangannya menikmati semilir angin.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku .. mungkin aku bisa membantumu.'' Sasori menutup matanya, tampak helaian rambut merahnya bergerak tertiup angin.

''Bukan urusanmu.. ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasori-kun.'' Sakura memandang laki-laki di depannya dengan tampang bosan.

''Tentu saja ada.. karena aku tak ingin Sakura-chan bersedih.'' Sasori berbalik menatap Sakura.

**deg..deg.. emerald **bertemu** hazel** seketika itu, Sakura dapat merasakan debaran di dada kirinya, dia pun melengos enggan menatap mata hazel itu lebih lama lagi.

''Hmm.. Sakura-chan itu tidak cocok dengan wajah cemberut.. kau itu lebih cocok jika tersenyum.'' Sasori berjalan ke arah Sakura duduk, lalu kembali duduk di sampingnya.

''Kau ini bicara apa.. hah.''

''Aku cuma bilang Sakura itu lebih cocok tersenyum.. soalnya jika sudah tersenyum kau itu _manis_ sekali.'' Sasori menatap sakura sambil tersenyum.

_**bluushh**.. _Sakura bisa merasakan panas di sekitar pipinya, dia langsung membuang muka ke arah lain sepertinya dia takut Sasori akan melihat wajahnya yg memerah.

''Kau kenapa .. Sakura aku sedang bicara ..jangan melihat ke arah lain.. kau marah padaku.''

''Kata-katamu itu.. apa kau selalu mengucapkannya ..untuk menghibur gadis lain yg sedang sedih.''

''Tidak.. memangnya kenapa.''

''Kata-katamu menyebalkan.'' Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasori, tentu saja dengan tangan yg menutupi kedua pipinya, untungnya laki-laki itu sedang melihat depan jadi tidak tahu ekspresinya saat ini.

''Hmm.. maaf.. aku harus menghiburmu.. jika tidak musim semi tidak akan datang.'' Sasori berbalik melihat Sakura, dan tentu saja lagi-lagi sakura langsung melihat ke arah lain.

''Apa maksudmu.. musim semi akan tetap datangkan.'' Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Sasori.

Sasori yg merasa di tatap sakura langsung ganti menatap, lagi-lagi emerald bertemu dengan hazel tapi untuk kali ini Sakura tidak bisa lari lagi karena tangan SAsori sudah memegang kedua pipinya, wajah Sasori kini semakin mendekat sementara Sakura dengan wajah yg memerah hanya bisa diam menanti apa yg akan terjadi.

"Maksudnya.. musim semi untukku Sakura-chan.'' Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya sambil terkekeh kecil, sepertinya dia cukup senang atas reaksi Sakura yg barusan. Sedang untuk Sakura sendiri tak bisa di pungkiri perasaan sedihnya sejak tadi sudah menghilang di gantikan debaran-debaran di dadanya serta merah pada wajahnya.

''Kau ... menyebalkan." Sakura merasa sangat malu dan kecewa sepertinya dia sangat berharap terjadi sesuatu tadi. Dia pun bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sasori yg terkekeh sejak tadi.

''Kau mau kemana ?'' Sasori berdiri dan langsung meraih pergelangan sakura.

''Kembali ke kelas kan.'' Sakura tetap dalam posisi memunggungi sasori.

''hmm.. Sakura-chan hadap sini sebentar..'' Sakura tetap tak bergeming, sepertinya dia sudah kelewat malu karena tingkah lakunya tadi. ''ayo.. Sakura-chan sebentar saja.'' Sasori menarik-narik tangan si gadis pink, akhirnya SAkura pun menoleh dan-.

**cup.**

**Sakura **berdiri mematung, sedang Sasori sudah pergi mendahuluinya sejak tadi, sepertinya kejadian barusan sangat berefek untuknya, tapi hanya beberapa menit dia akhirnya sadar dan langsung memegangi bibirnya tipisnya seketika itu wajahnya memerah. _hey.._Sakura sepertinya ciuman pertamamu baru saja di curi.

''Awas kau ... dasar pasir merah.'' Sakura berlari menuju kelas. Sementara di kelas Sasori berjalan ke bangkunya dengan wajah tampak sumringah, Ino tampak penasaran dengan tingkah laku teman sekelasnya, dia pun menghampiri SAsori.

''KAu kenapa senyum-senyum sejak tadi.. lalu dimana sakura.''

''ah.. sebentar lagi juga datang.''

_braakk... _ suara pintu yg di geser kasar pun menjadi tontonan seluruh penghuni sekelas, Sakura muncul dari arah pintu dengan wajah merah karena kesal dan malu setengah mati, lalu menghampiri SAsori.

''KAu apa yg.. kau lakukan padaku.'' sakura berbicara sambil menunduk, sedangkan sasori hanya tersenyum ke arah sakura.

''MEmangnya aku melakukan apa!'' Sasori bertanya sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Sakura ..kau kenapa .. wajahmu merah sekali..kau sakit.. apa yg sudah di lakukan sasori padamu?'' Ino bertanya ke arah sahabat pinknya.

''ah... sudahlah.'' Sakura kembali ke bangkunya dengan wajah yg masih memerah, dia tak mungkin cerita kalau sasori sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya, sasori yg merasa menang hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan Ino hanya menatap bingung.

"_sepertinya sakura sudah tidak sedih lagi.. sepertinya memang hanya sasori yg bisa menghibur sakura.'' batin ino._

_._

_._

_._

DI tempat lain tepatnya di sekolah lain ada seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah menatap layar handphonenya, sepertinya kecemasan sedang melandanya, sementara laki-laki di sampingnya tampak bingung dengan sikap gadis itu.

''TEnang saja.. aku percaya sakura-chan pasti tidak apa-apa.'' laki-laki berambut kuning itu mencoba menenangkan gadis di sampingnya.

''ta-tapi.. Naruto-kun.. a-aku tetap khawatir dengan sakura-chan.''

''aku tahu hina-''

''hn.. memangnya apa yg tejadi dengan sakura?'' Suara berat seseorang menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua, lalu mereka berdua menoleh ke arah asal suara tampaklah seorang pria dengan wajah datarnya berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

bersambung..

.

.

.

**hai...minna san,,**

**aku kembali,...**

**ah ... akhirnya chapter selanjutnya berhasil ku seleseikan... **

**gomen kalau rada ga jelas...**

**nah akhir kata selamat membaca.. dan jangan lupa di kasih saran ya...**

**buat semua yg udah review .. arigatou gozaimasu... (*v*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer; pinjam karakternya om Kishimoto (^_^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter; 6**

Musim semi kini ada pada puncaknya, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pemandangan yg sama, helaian kelopak berwarna pink tampak melayang-layang di udara oleh hembusan angin kemudian jatuh menutupi tanah, membentuk karpet berwarna pink yg tergelar di tanah mempercantik alam musim semi.

Sepasang anak muda berlainan gender tampak sedang menikmati musim semi di taman, mereka duduk bersandingan di salah satu bangku taman, sang gadis tampak antusias bercerita sementara sang pemuda hanya mengangguk saja tanpa menyahut wajahnya tetap saja datar tanpa ekspresi.

''Sasuke-kun.. daijobu ka?''

''Hn.''

''Kenapa diam saja… apa ada masalah.''

''Aku tidak apa-apa.. Sasame.'' Sasuke melihat gadis di sampingnya lalu mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu sambil tersenyum lalu gadis itu pun mengangguk.

''Ne… Sasuke-kun…hanami besok mau pergi bersama.''

''Hn.'' Sasuke mengangguk tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, pandangan matanya tetap menatap taman di hadapannya tampak pohon sakura berguguran, dia kembali mengingat pembicaraan dengan sahabat kuningnya beberapa saat lalu.

**Flashback on**

_Tiga orang anak sekolahan tampak sedang duduk bersama di salah satu meja kantin sekolah, sesekali mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius dapat terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yg tegang.  
_

''_Jadi apa maksud perkataanmu tadi,Dobe.'' pemuda berambut emo itu bertanya pada temannya berambut kuning. _''_Hn.. aku merasa ada yg aneh dengan sakura .. saat pertemuanku dengannya di café kemarin.'' _

''_Teme, apa kau sudah gila… kau itu benar-benar brengsek... kau tau kan.. sakura-chan menyukaimu tp kenapa kau seenaknya bermesraan dengan Sasame di depannya..hah.'' Naruto yg tersulut emosinya langsung mencengkeram kerah baju sasuke, sementara sasuke hanya diam menatap naruto.  
_

''_Na-Naruto..kun.'' Hinata mencoba memegangngi lengan naruto yg sudah terkepal._

''_Hn.'' Sasuke masih tetap berwajah datar, sama sekali tak menunjukan tampang menyesalnya sementara Naruto sudah melepaskan tangannya dari kerah sasuke._

''_Pokoknya.. Teme.. kau harus minta maaf pada ..Sakura-chan.. awas kalau tidak.'' Naruto melangkah pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata meningggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kantin._

**Flashback off**

''Sakura.. maaf.'' Sasuke tampak bergumam sendiri.

''Kau mengatakan sesuatu..Sasuke-kun.''

''Tidak… ayo pulang Sasame.'' Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasame yg masih duduk di bangku taman.

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis tampak sedang mengobrol di kelas sesekali dengusan dan tawa riang mengalir dari pembicaraan mereka.

''ne..Sakura..aku masih penasaran.. sebenarnya apa yg sudah sasori lakukan padamu.''

''Sudah jangan di bahas lagi.'' Sakura tampak salah tingkah wajahnya tampak memerah mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu di taman belakang sekolah.

''hmm... mencurigakan... jangan-jangan..'' Ino mulai menduga-duga sementara sakura menunduk menahan malu sambil menahan nafas. ''ah.. jangan-jangan... Sasori sudah memukulmu..Ya." Sakura bernafas lega walau salah sasaran setidaknya Ino tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudahlah.. tidak terjadi apa-apa kok... jadi bagaimana hanami besok.'' Sakura mencoba mencari topik lainnya dan sepertinya berhasil, Ino mulai bercerita panjang soal kimono yg akan dia pakai besok.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Hinata.. dia mau mengajak Naruto.''

''Lalu kau ..akan mengajak SAi-kun mu kan.'' Sakura menyeringai jahil ke arah ino.

''err.. itu... karena tak ada orang lain.. jadi aku terpaksa mengajak dia.'' semburat merah tampak muncul di pipi I_no._

"hmm... terpaksa.. atau memang niat." Sakura semakin menjahili sahabatnya, sementara Ino yg sudah terpojok karena di jahili sakura akhirnya ambil tindakan setelah melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah lewat di sampingnya.

''Sasori-san.. apa kau sudah ada pasangan hanami besok.''

''Tidak ada.. kenapa?'' Ino yg mendengar jawaban sasori langsung menoleh ke arah sakura sambil menyeringai.

''Hey.._pig.. _apa maksud-.'' Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sasori-san.. sepertinya sakura jg belum mendapat pasangan.. bagaimana kalau kalian pergi bersama.''

''Hmm... boleh saja.''

"Aku tidak mau.. jangan asal ajak orang .. aku bisa pergi sendiri kok.'' Pipi sakura langsung memerah waktu mendengar kata berpasangan.

''Sakura-chan ..kenapa kau menolakku." Sasori memasang wajah melas ke arah sakura, sementara Ino terkekeh geli melihat wajah sakura yg merah.

"Mau apa kau.. menjauh dariku." wajah Sakura semakin memerah saja melihat sasori yg semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

''Baiklah.. sudah di putuskan...Sakura dan Sasori akan berpasangan di hanami besok.'' Ino berteriak keras di kelas membuat beberapa anak menoleh ke arah mereka.

''Benarkah... wah kalian memang cocok kok.''

''Benar ...pasangan Sasosaku memang serasi.'' pujian dari beberapa teman-teman nya semakin membuat sakura menunduk menahan malu.

"Tuhkan...Sakura-chan.. teman-teman saja setuju kok..jadi-" Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sakura, berbisik di telinga sakura. "Kau harus tampail secantik mungkin untukku." Sakura menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yg merah padam.

"_baka._" Sakura bergumam sendiri.

.

.

.

Di salah satu rumah minimalis bercat kuning, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut pink sedang mondar-mandir tak karuan sesekali dia melirik ke arah jendela seperti menunggu seseorang, tak berapa lama ada suara yg memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Saku-chan... cepat turun .. di bawah ada Ino dan Hinata." karena Sakura tak kunjung turun maka kedua sahabatnya ini memutuskan naik menuju kamar sakura di mlantai dua.

_ckleek.._

Ino dan Hinata tampak kaget melihat sebuah benda putih di atas kasur, bentuknya seperti sushi gulung di pucuknya ada helaian berwarna pink tergerai, setelah tau benda apa itu mereka pun mendekatinya.

''Sa-sakura chan... kau kenapa?" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan sakura yg berada di dalam selimut.

"ah... Hinata.. sepertinya ...aku sedang sakit... aku batal ikut hanami.. _uhuk..uhuk.._" Sakura berpura-pura sakit di depan kedua temannya, tapi sepertinya Ino tak percaya dan langsung membuka paksa selimut Sakura, adegan tarik menarik selimut pun terjadi dan pemenangnya adalah INo.

"Cepat bangun ... kami sudah tau ..kau pasti akan berpura-pura sakit.. jadi kami datang lebih awal untuk mendandanimu."

"Ino.. aku tidak mau pergi...lagi pula aku tidak punya kimono."

"ano.. Sakura-chan.. aku sudah membawakan kimono untukmu." Hinata mengeluarkan kimono berwarna pink bercorak bunga sakura berguguran lalu memberikannya kepada sakura.

"nah.. ayo kita dandani sakura." Ino tersenyum ke arah Hinata sedangkan sakura cuma bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan sahabatnya.

setelah hampir 1jam akhirnya selesei juga merombak penampilan sakura.

''nah... sakura lihat... kau jadi cantik kan... aku jamin Sasori pasti akan kaget melihatmu." Ino tersenyum puas setelah mendandani sahabat pinknya, sementara sakura kaget melihat perubahan dirinya, wajahnya yg di poles makeup tipis lalu kimono pink yg melekat di tubuhnya, di tambah rambutnya pink sepinggang yg di kuncir satu ke samping di beri aksen gelombang di ujungnya, membuatnya tampak manis.

''a-apa.. ini be-benar aku.." Ino dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan.

''ayo.. kita berangkat." Ino lalu menarik sakura.

.

.

.

Empat pemuda dan seorang gadis tampak sedang berbincang di gerbang sebuah kuil berlatar guguran sakura di belakangnya, orang-orang yg lewat memandang kagum ke arah mereka berlima, sesekali ada remaja yg menggoda mereka tp mereka sama sekali tak peduli.

''haah... mereka lama sekali sih.'' seorang pemuda berambut kuning mondar-mandir tampak gelisah.

''Tenanglah... Naruto... bukannya sudah hal biasa jika seorang gadis bakal lama .. kalau sudah menyangkut penampilan."

''Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama.. Sai."

"Hn.. itu mereka." Mereka berlima pun menoleh ke arah jalanan, terlihat 3 orang gadis sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

''_gomen ne..._kami terlambat ..kami harus merombak sakura dulu." Ino mencoba menjelaskan lalu menarik sakura yg sejak tadi bersemunyi di belakangnya. "nah... bagaimana pendapat kalian soal penampilan sakura."

"wah... Sakura-chan...kau benar-benar cantik."

"Lebih cantik mana Sakura atau Hinata."

"Tentu saja Hinata." naruto langsung berbicara jujur, sedang wajah Hinata langsung memerah padam.

"Sasori-san.. bagaimana menurutmu?" Ino bertanya ke arah sasori yg sejak tadi tak berkedip memandang sakura.

"err...Sakura-chan ...kau tampak ma-manis." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasori langsung membuang muka ke arah lain menyembunyikan pipinya yg merona.

"_arigatou..ne._" Sakura yg merasa di puji pun menunduk malu, mereka sama sekali tak menyadari ada tatapan tak suka melihat ke akraban pasangan sasosaku.

"Sasuke-kun ... Sakura cantik ..ya."

"Hn... sangat cantik." Sasuke memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip ada semburat tipis di pipinya membuat gadis di sampingnya mendengus kecewa.

.

.

.

**bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hai..hai.. minna-san... apa kabar... **

**haduuhgh... kayaknya banyak kesalahan ya.. di tulisanya..**

_**gomen**_** ne...****sepertinya aku kurang perhatian...**

**arigatou ne ****yg udah mau review... **

**kalau berkenan tolong review lg... **

**akhir kata ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU... (^_^)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bunga menari Daun bunga terhembus angin**_

_**Menyelip melalui celah hatiku**_

_**Semua yang bisa ku lakukan adalah menghadapi perasaanku**_

_**Tak peduli kesakitan seperti apa datang menyerang hatiku lagi**_

_**Ku pergi tuk temukan apa yang berada dibalik pintu yang tertutup itu**_

_._

_._

_._

**Disclamer :pinjam karakternya om Kishimoto (^_^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna-san ! **maaf kalau ada salah kata, aku juga tidak maksud begitu.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter; 7**

Hangat,nyaman dan mendebarkan, itu yang saat ini di rasakan oleh setiap orang di malam ini. Di sepanjang jalan maupun di kerumunan orang terlihat banyak sepasang manusia muda berlainan gender sedang memadu kasih(#Cuma gandengan tangan bukan yang lain-lain#), kata orang musim semi itu musim berkembangnya cinta, mungkin itu ada benarnya juga.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink yang di kuncir ke samping tampak duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di depan penjual jajanan, dia memandang ke sekitar sambil memakan makanan yang baru saja di pesan, sesekali menghela nafas setiap melihat pasangan muda-mudi yang lewat di depannya, ada pancaran iri di wajahnya.

"Sakura-san, apa kau sendirian? mau jalan-jalan sebentar denganku?" Seorang pria tampak menghampiri gadis pink itu, ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Gomen ne, aku sedang menunggu temanku." Sakura berdiri lalu membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang meminta ditemani olehnya, dan ini sudah orang yang ketiga yang di tolaknya.

"ah , begitu , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa ne Sakura-san." Sakura melambai pada orang tadi lalu duduk kembali untuk menghabiskan makanannya, masih teringat kejadian tadi saat sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sasori, lalu tiba-tiba sekolompok anak perempuan menarik paksa Sasori, dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Haah, siapa bilang musim itu musim cinta, nyatanya aku di tinggal di sini, seharusnya kan saat ini aku sudah bermesraan dengan Sasori-kun." Lagi-lagi Sakura merutuki nasibnya malam ini.

**_Puk, _**

Sakura merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, awalnya dia enggan menengok orang yang sudah menepuk pundaknya tapi begitu mendengar suara yang dia kenal Sakura langsung berdiri.

"Sakura."

"eh, Sasuke-kun sedang apa disini?

"Hn.''

"Ano, di..dimana Sasame-san? seharusnya Sasuke-kun menemaninya." Sakura berbicara sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya karena bicara dengan uchiha bungsu.

"Sasame tersesat." Sasuke melihat sekitar tampak sedang mencari sesuatu lalu tatapannya kembali mengarah ke Sakura. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Tadi Sasori-kun di bawa sekelompok anak perempuan dan sepertinya mereka lupa kalau ada aku." Sasuke mengernyit waktu mendengar Sakura memangil Sasori dengan embel-embel _-kun_ .

"Hn." Keheningan menyergap di antara keduanya, Sasuke yang memang pendiam sedangkan Sakura yang tampak mengatur kata-katanya.

"_Ano ne, _Sasuke bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin mencari Sasame-san."

"Hn, jika aku pergi kau akan sendirian."

"Eh." Sakura kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di dengarnya barusan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu, dia pasti sedang bercanda."_ Batin Sakura mencoba menghentikan perasaan senangnya karena kata-kata dari Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia tampak bingung dengan reaksi Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ano , aku boleh pinam HP mu, aku lupa bawa HP tadi."

"HP ku mati."

"Haah, kalau begitu mau cari bersama-sama, aku juga ingin mencari Sasori-kun."

"Hn." Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan , membaur di kerumunan orang-orang di tengah guguran bunga musim semi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Sasori sedang mencoba melarikan diri dari para perempuan yang menariknya tadi, berlari kesana kemari untuk mengecoh perhatian anak-anak perempuan , lalu tak sengaja dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

_bruagh,_

_"ah, _Maaf aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa kan." Sasori mencoba menolong gadis yang di tabraknya untuk berdiri.

"eh, Sasori-san sedang apa di sini? di mana Sakura-chan?"

"Kami terpisah, aku sedang mencarinya, lalu di mana Uchiha bukannya tadi bersamamu."

"Kami juga terpisah." Sasame tampak sedih karena ulahnya yang ingin melihat bunga sakura, dia jadi terpisah dari pasanganya.

"Mau mencarinya bersama, Fuuma-san."

"Iya." Sasame tersenyum bahagia karena ada teman untuk mencari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura tampak berjalan dalam diam di samping Sasuke, padahal dulu jika ada moment seperti ini pasti tak di sia-siakannya untuk bertanya macam-macam. Sedang untuk Sasuke sama sekali bukan masalah jika Sakura jadi pendiam, walau tak di pungkiri ada perasaan aneh melihat gadis di sampingnya yang biasanya cerewet kini jadi diam seribu bahasa. Padahal di sekeliling mereka banyak orang meneriaki mereka sebagai pasangan serasi.

"Sakura."

"eh, a..apa?"

"Apa.. Apa kau pacaran dengan Akasuna?"

"Ti-tidak, kami cuma berteman." Sakura tampak gugup menjawabnya, pipinya terasa hangat karena pertanyaan itu, sedangkan di pihak Sasuke tampak lega setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa.''

Mereka terus berjalan melewati orang-orang, dan apa mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi, mereka sama sekali tidak berusaha mencari keberadaan Sasame maupun Sasori, sepertinya mereka sudah masuk kedunianya sendiri-sendiri. Sakura sendiri mulai memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang tampak keren malam ini, Sasuke memakai kaos putih di rangkap kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang lengannya di gulung sesikut , lalu memakai jeans hitam yang di padukan dengan sepau kets hitam bergaris putih, walau Sasori tak kalah tampannya tapi tetap saja nilai plus untuk Uchiha bungsu. (#author sampai senyum-senyum sendiri bayangin Sasuke#)

"Sakura."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Maaf." Sakura memandang heran kearah Sasuke.

"Soal apa?"

''Waktu di cafe, sepertinya secara tidak sengaja aku melukaimu." Sasuke berhenti lalu memandang tajam kearah Sakura. "Sakura, apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Sakura tampak kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan, dia sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakan soal perasaannya padahal selama ini Sasuke tampak cuek dengan keadaan Sakura. Onyx milik Sasuke tampak meneliti ke dalam emerald milik Sakura mencoba mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya karena Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"So-soal di cafe waktu itu aku sudah tak mempermasalahkannya, dan soal perasaanku, aku tidak tau so..soalnya aku bingung." Sakura tampak menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, cara bicaranya pun mulai terbata-bata pertanda gugup mulai menyerangnya.

"Hn, Akasuna Sasori kau menyukainya."

"Ah, ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau!" Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya dengan yang di ucapkannya barusan, Sakura menyukai Sasori.

**_greep,_**

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tertarik kedepan dan menabrak kearah dada Sasuke, dia juga merasa ada sepasang tangan kekar sedang melingkar di punggungnya, Sakura baru sadar saat ini dia sedang di peluk erat oleh Sasuke, nafas hangat Sasuke mengalir hangat di tengkuk Sakura, dan sudah di pastikan saat ini wajah Sakura memerah sempurna di balik punggung Sasuke.

"eh, Sasuke-kun kenapa tiba-tiba?" Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke tapi karena tenaga wanita yang memang kalah dari pria, akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil menikmati hangatnya tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau membenciku." Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa membenci mu, kalau boleh jujur aku masih menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang tersenyum manis. "Tapi saat ini ada seseorang yang aku pikirkan, aku juga menyukainya."

"Hn, baguslah aku cukup senang mendengarnya." Sasuke tersenyum kearah Sakura. Mereka sama sekali tak sadar dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata berwarna hazel yang berkilat marah melihat adegan berpelukan mereka, lalu tiba-tiba pemilik mata hazel itu pergi sambil menggandeng gadis yang menangis di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, karena tak kunjung menemukan dua orang yang di cari akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat awal janjian mereka, di tepi sungai untuk melihat kembang api musim semi karena memang waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Semua orang sudah tampak mulai berkumpul di tepi sungai.

"Sasori-kun." Sakura berbicara lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke. "Dengan teman-teman, Sasame juga ada." Sakura menunjuk kearah segerombol anak muda, dan dapat di lihat juga oleh Sasuke di sana ada orang yang di carinya tadi, akhirnya mereka ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Sakura kami disini." Ino melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

"Minna-san, sejak kapan kalian di sini."

"hey, kau sendiri HP mu tidak aktiv kan, Sasori mencoba menghubungi sejak tadi."

"_Gomen_, HP ku tertinggal di rumah." Sakura tersenyum lalu melirik kearah Sasori yang sejak tadi diam, dan sama sekali tak mempedulikan kehadiran Sakura.

"_ano ne_ Sasori-kun, tadi aku mencarimu tapi sepertinya tak ketemu." Sakura berdiri di samping Sasori, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau saat ini Sasori sedang tidak peduli dengannya.

"Hn, terserah." Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan pergi bergabung dengan Naruto dkk.

_"Eh, kenapa? apa yang terjadi?"_ batin Sakura memasang wajah bingung melihat Sasori yang nyelonong pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

** Bersambung**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Hai , MInna-san...  
**

**ketemu lagi ..he..he.. aku pingin cepat-cepat seleseian fic ini..  
**

**sepertinya fic ini sama sekali ga menarik ya..  
**

**suah kuduga sih... tapi sudah terlanjur , di lanjut saja.  
**

**hahh, sepetinya aku ini tidak berbakat membuat fic yang bagus ya.  
**

**yah, pokoknya Minna-san tolong kasih saran dan pendpat lagi ya.  
**

**akhir kata ARIGATOU ne.  
**

**thanxs to yang selama ini udah mereview fic ini.  
**


End file.
